


Enamoured

by treehousq



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bruises, Coming Untouched, Dom Tyler Joseph, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Naked Cuddling, Power Bottom Tyler Joseph, Rough Sex, Sub Brendon Urie, Sweet/Hot, Top Brendon Urie, Wall Sex, starts off hot and heavy ends real sweet, tydon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousq/pseuds/treehousq
Summary: Tyler felt overwhelming content and joy, just lying there with his lover, his heart just as full as he felt.
Relationships: Tyler Joseph/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 7
Collections: Twenty One Pilots, bandom





	Enamoured

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was originally for a request but it ended differently than I had intended so it’s just it’s own thing! 
> 
> Also! Tyler is a bottom and is not a top in the beginning, but he’s a dom when it comes to aftercare, know what I mean? Hope this isn’t too confusing or anything, I really liked it and thought it ended really sweet!
> 
> Request things you want me to write! Fluff, smut, angst, it doesn’t matter to me.

The rough hand skimming down Tyler's side and grabbing onto his hip was magical. The other hand was tight around his throat while Brendon’s thumb was pressed into the back of his neck, forcing his head up and back as lips latched onto the tender skin of his shoulder. Tyler shuddered, keening and arching his back and letting his hands roam blindly over the body behind him. Their heavy breaths filled the room and Tyler tried to tug his jeans off hurriedly, the restriction on his throat becoming tighter as he got louder.

Those rough hands manhandled Tyler and left beautiful hand prints and finger-shaped bruises with crescent moon indents in their wake, Tyler's pretty tanned skin decorated with the marks of his lover. Brendon growled low into his ear, swinging him around and throwing him into the wall behind them with those rough hands still latched tightly onto him. Tyler's shoulders and back sent buzzes of pleasure to his brain on impact, a loud drawn out moan bubbling up his throat and spilling out of his mouth.

"What do you want?" The raven-haired man’s voice asked lowly, heavy breathing hitting Tyler's bare skin and nestling underneath it as he felt his entire body burn with desire.

"You. I want you." He closed his eyes, his breath falling from his mouth just as heavily as Brendon’s. "Any way you want me, I want it. Give me you. Please, please."

A smile spread across Brendon’s face as he pulled Tyler into a kiss by the back of his neck, his fingers dug into his skin as his hips pressed roughly against Tyler’s own. The feeling of unbuttoned jeans rutting against Tyler’s briefs wasn't nearly enough, but he knew better than to mouth off right now. He'd wait a little bit to do that.

"Take 'em off, now." Brendon muttered, lips still brushing against Tyler's messily as he stripped himself of the pesky jeans and briefs in one tug. Tyler did as he was told, tossing his own briefs somewhere in the room with his foot and gasping as the cold wall met his bare ass. The rough hand grabbed the soft flesh and hoisted him up, his back rubbing against the wall as he wrapped his legs tightly around the hips of his lover. He propped himself against the wall as the rough hands left his body and instead grabbed the bottle of lube on the nightstand next to them. Tyler watched as the clear gel ran down Brendon’s fingers and dripped off, landing on Tyler's hips.

Tyler adjusted himself, wriggling against the wall to get into an easier position for the impatient fingers lightly grazing down his ass and teasing around his hole. Without a warning they entered him quickly, two fingers filling him up a little and not having much resistance to fight against considering his already loosened state. Brendon stopped once his knuckles prevented him from going deeper. For a moment they sat there as Tyler relished the feeling of his partner filling him with his fingers. 

"Mm, fuck, Tyler, taking my fingers so well." The tip of Brendon’s cock rubbed against Tyler’s lower back while his own laid across the lower half of his stomach, precum dribbling from both of their heads. The brunette gasped suddenly as the fingers began moving inside of him, rolling and pressing around. They didn't spend much time stretching him, and Tyler suppressed the uncomfortable whine in his throat at the sudden cold feeling of emptiness in him. Brendon adjusted them so Tyler's upper back pressed against the wall and his hips helped keep him up. Tyler eagerly waited.

"C'mon, fuck me already." Tyler urged, rolling his hips around while gripping onto the shoulders of Brendon. The top chuckled, teasing Tyler's entrance just a bit more before suddenly letting him sink down, a slightly startled and satisfied groan leaving the brunette's pink lips. They sat there for a short minute, Tyler breathing through his nose and leaning his head back, his eyes closed as he let the feeling of being filled by his partner’s cock overtake him for a bit. It wasn’t that he had to adjust, he usually adjusted fairly quickly, preferring the slight burn and forced stretching anyway, but he just wanted to savour the moment of feeling his lover’s bare body so closely connected with his. Brendon’s skin was just beginning to accumulate a sheen of sweat, his thighs trembled a bit any time Tyler shifted, and he still had a death grip on Tyler’s hips.

“Move.” Tyler said, breaking the silence that had settled over them. He dropped his head forward, locking eyes with Brendon and quickly capturing his face with both hands, kissing him. His hips snapped in and out of Tyler, pumping, never breaking the kiss completely, sometimes just barely disconnecting as he panted into the whining brunette’s mouth. Tyler tensed purposefully, pride bubbling in him at the low grunt he got in return. 

He welcomed everything his partner gave him; the messy kisses and biting of lips, occasional clashing of their teeth when Tyler was pounded, the mixing and swishing of saliva and sweat. It was hot and dirty, but the amount of passion and love Tyler felt in each kiss, each noise, each slap of skin and each squeeze of Brendon’s fingers was almost mind numbing.

“Mm, shit, T-Ty.” Brendon mumbled, half-lidded eyes staring into Tyler’s own glossy ones. Tyler didn’t need him to finish his sentence, just nodding and rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks.

“Come for me, babe, fill me up.” With the breathy grant of permission, Tyler felt the pace stutter and pick up for a few seconds, and then Brendon spilled inside of him with a low moan, just a hint of a whine in his trembling voice. Tyler’s own release came a few seconds after, coming untouched over their bare skin. His mouth was open in a silent scream, but nothing came out, just a remnant of a high pitched noise lost somewhere in the back of his throat.

Eventually Brendon stopped thrusting, breathing heavier than Tyler, who was only panting. His strong arms held Tyler up as he carried him to their bed, never pulling out even as he gently placed him on the sheets, the comforter discarded somewhere on the floor long ago.

“Want me to pull out?” Brendon asked breathlessly, just starting to get control over his breathing again. Tyler looked into his eyes, enamoured by this person.

“Do you want to?” Tyler asked quietly in return, his arms still linked around the back of his neck. He nodded just a little, as if he were worried that that was a problem. “Then pull out, Hun. It’s okay.” Brendon slowly slipped out of Tyler. The room was warm, sure, but it wasn’t nearly as warm as the inside of Tyler, so he made a small noise of discomfort at first at the temperature change.

Tyler made a grabbing motion at the tissues on the nightstand, silently asking for one. Brendon handed him one, smiling when Tyler praised and thanked him. The brunette cleaned up his mess he had made on both of them and balled up the used tissue, tossing it into the trashcan in the corner and ringing it. Tyler kissed his lover, just for a second, and then pulled away, soothingly rubbing his thumb on the raven-haired man’s flushed cheeks. “Wanna lay down or clean up?”

“Lay down, I’m tired.” Tyler nodded sweetly, pulling his lover down on top of him gently. Brendon’s breathing was relaxed now, back to a normal pace, and so was Tyler’s. The two of them lied there peacefully, both very relaxed and enjoying being there with each other. Tyler sighed happily, running his nimble fingers over his scalp, enjoying the content sigh he received. 

He felt overwhelming content and joy, just lying there with his lover, his heart just as full as he felt.


End file.
